Draco Malfoy et la sauce tomate
by Hisokaren
Summary: Depuis quand Malfoy préfère sa sauce tomate à MOI Harry Potter LE nec plus ultra dans son noumène des chieurs de première classe ? Oh non! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Slash HPDM OS n.n...


_Auteuse _: Moua !

_Titre _: Draco Malfoy et la sauce tomate...

_Base _: Harry Potter

_Genre _: Yaoï, **SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBE !** POV Harry et Draco.

_Rating _: **K+** (bah ouais, comme quoi toute chose n'est pas immuable mdr n.n... Ceux qui me connaissent comprendrons lol)

_Statu _: **OS**

_Couple _: On ne change pas **Dray-Harry** n.n...

_Disclaimer _: Bah, on ne le dira jamais assez mais ils ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à JKR.

_Résumé _: Depuis quand Malfoy préfère sa sauce tomate à MOI Harry Potter LE nec plus ultra dans son noumène des chieurs de première classe ? Oh non ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

_Note_ : Alors, cette idée m'est venue pendant que je faisais la vaisselle. Y'avait de la sauce tomate dans une assiette et des restes de viandes avec lesquels j'ai nourri les poulets de la maison (bah oui, y'a de la volaille vivante dans ma cour mdr n.n) et puis quand je suis revenue dans la maison, une goutte de sauce est tombée sur le sol. Alors là j'ai été prise d'une sorte d'admiration silencieuse et durant un laps de temps encore indéfini je suis restée focaliser sur cette tache rouge sur le sol... et c'est là que j'ai éclaté de rire en pensant à une nouvelle fic. C'est donc principalement pour cette raison que j'ai intitulé la fic comme ça lol.

Je sais... c'est zarb, mais bon, vous croyez que c'est comme ça que vient l'inspiration ?

Bonne lecture !

**DRACO MALFOY ET LA SAUCE TOMATE**

Y'a des jours comme ça où tout autour de vous se chamboule. Vous perdez complètement le Nord, le Sud, l'Est et vous vous retrouvez sans trop savoir ni comment ni pourquoi à l'Ouest.

Bizarre hein ? Je vous l'accorde. Bah c'est un jour comme ça que je vois défiler sous mes yeux _aujourd'hui_... Un jour qui aurait pu être normal. M'enfin _normal_ dans la vie du Survivant n'est peut-être pas approprié. Alors disons... un jour comme les autres où je croyais que tout serait comme d'habitude quoi.

Je me suis souvent dit que certaines choses étaient _immuables_. Oui, vous savez, ces choses... un peu comme des bases. Ces premières pierres qui sont posées pour retenir tout l'édifice que deviendra votre vie.

Ben voilà, ces choses-là.

Parfois, elles n'ont presque pas d'importances. Parfois, elles en ont plus que d'autres. Parfois, elles sont carrément invisibles. Mais là, n'est pas le sujet. Comment parler de ce que l'on ne peut voir ? « _En imaginant pardi _», me direz-vous. Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas une imagination débordante. Désolé de briser le mythe, mais je ne suis pas une tête pensante. Pas comme Hermione... bref ! Je m'éloigne du sujet là.

Je disais donc... beaucoup de choses me paraissaient immuables. Vous avez remarqué ? J'utilise l'imparfait. Oui et pourquoi j'utilise l'imparfait ? Qui a dit « _parce que _» ? décidément... si moi je n'ai aucune imagination, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de réflexion. Mais passons. Pas que discourir sur le pourquoi du comment de votre incapacité à réfléchir vite et bien ne m'intéresse pas mais j'ai autre chose à penser. Non, non. Je ne médis pas. Je suis simplement préoccupé. Oui, car depuis un certain temps maintenant, tout ce qui me paraissait immuable, et bien, devient muable... euh. Ça existe ce mot ? Pas grave, vous avez certainement saisi ce que j'ai voulu dire n'est-ce pas ?

Bref ! Que je vous donne des exemples simples et concrets. Prenez Mione et Ron par exemple. Ça faisait tant de siècles qu'ils se tournaient autour sans s'approcher dans le genre « _je te regarde mais si tu me vois je fais semblant de pas te voir _» ou encore « _j't'aime bébé et je sais que tu sais que je le sais mais que je fais semblant de pas le savoir _» que je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'ils se la joueraient à la Roméo et Juliette. Je n'en étais pas très loin n'empêche... car _aujourd'hui_, chose immuable devenant muable, Ronny a finalement trouvé le courage de le dire à Hermione. Oui et pas de la manière la plus romantique qui soit croyez-moi. Imaginez seulement votre amoureux soi-disant secret depuis une décennie, vous avouer sur son soi-disant lit de mort parce qu'il a un rhume qu'il vous aime et tout ça dans un splendide éternuement plein de morve « _Jetèbebione_ »... Traduction après coup et après baiser passionné d'Herm' (na, na ! Elle a attendu qu'il s'essuie le nez d'abord. Rassurez-vous.) : « _Je t'aime Mione _»...

Mais ce n'est pas le seul exemple que je puisse vous donner... Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, _CE_ jour, Dumbly troquerait ses fameux bonbons aux citrons pour des bonbons à l'orange fourrés au citron ? Comment ? Pas beaucoup de changement ici ? Mais comment ça pas beaucoup de changement ici ? Mais c'est IN-CON-CE-VA-BLE oui ! Avant il n'y avait QUE du citron et maintenant il y a du citron ET de l'orange ! Voyez la différence maintenant ?

Bon ! Okay passons. Car manifestement je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre.

Il y a aussi Severus je-suis-plus-coincé-qu'un-balais-et-j'te-pari-que-je-suis-plus-froid-qu'un-Iceberg-très-très-congelé Rogue alias Monsieur vous pensiez tous que je ne savais pas sourire et bien VOILA ! HA ! VOUS L'AVEZ DANS LE CUL HEIN ?

Bah ouais... Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas compris, Severus Rogue Professeur de Potion le plus chiant du cosmos et accessoirement cinquième dan de rictus planète, sait sourire. Mes aïeux ! Oui, il SAIT sourire.

Je vous comprends. Moi aussi ça m'a fait le même effet... j'ai été choqué. Quant à savoir pourquoi il a choisi de nous le faire savoir _aujourd'hui_ et pas le jour où j'ai vaincu Lord Voldychou, je ne suis pas capable de vous le dire. Et puis franchement... Qui peut prétendre pouvoir lire les pensées tordues de Rogue hein ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Bref ! Ce n'est pas encore fini... Non, non. Quand les choses changes elles _changent_ croyez-moi. Ce n'est pas de demi-mesure ! C'est du ET VAS-Y QUE J'T'EN DONNE ! C'est du EN VEUX-TU EN VOILA ! C'est du « salle comble » quoi ! C'est du « j'ai décidé de faire chier Harry Potter aujourd'hui et j'vais pas me gêner tiens ! ». Voilà ce que c'est le changement de mes _choses_ jadis _immuables_.

Pansy j'aime-mon-Drakychouninou-d'amour-que-je-l'aime-plus-que-vous-et-même-que-je-serais-sa-femme-un-jour-même-lointain Parkinson, a déclaré aujourd'hui et devant tout le monde qu'elle n'aimait plus son Drakychouninou d'amour ! Non mais vous y croyez vous ?

Je crois que je prends _ça_ pour un oui. -.-''''

Manifestement y'en a qui s'en réjouissent... Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis loin d'être sourd et j'ai bien entendu vos exclamations de joie, vos trompettes jouant la marche funèbre quoique sûrement peut approprié et... Oui ! La marche nuptiale aussi n'est pas appropriée à la situation et encore moins l'hymne national... bref ! J'ai bien noté de par vos exubérantes démonstrations de joie que vous êtes très content. Mais moi pas !

Pourquoi ? ... Si j'en entends un qui gueule « _Parce que _» j'le bute !

Tout simplement parce que Miss concours du plus beau pitbull n'as PAS le droit de m'ôter mes bases ! Si elle n'aime plus Malfoy vous pouvez me dire comment je fais pour me foutre de sa gueule hein ? De vous à moi je me vois mal lui cracher à la figure « _Hey Malfoy au lieu de m'emmerder va plutôt rejoindre Wonder Pitbull elle doit s'ennuyer sans son maîmaître ! _» ou « _Comment va ton canidé Malfoy ?_ » ou « _Je me suis peut-être fait plaqué par l'impératrice de chine mais moi au moins je ne suis pas zoophile ! _» maintenant que Parkinson a légué sa laisse... Hein ? Moi méchant ? Pas plus que lui. Bon, je vous l'accorde, je suis un tantinet vulgaire et peut-être un chouïa connard mais quand vous vous prenez du « _balafré _» du « _Potty _» du « _Hey ! Le bigleux ! _» du « _Tu devrais penser à écouter plus souvent Glorya Gaynor le Survivant ! _» en pleine tronche pendant six looongue années vous ne finissez pas aussi pur que l'eau d'une source mes amis. Moi je vous le dis. Libre à vous de me croire ou pas.

D'ailleurs en parlant de truc incroyable, qui aurait cru que Malfoy et toute sa bande se mettraient du côté de l'Ordre pendant la guerre ? Personne ici et moi non plus. Je vous jure, j'ai bien cru que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher quand je l'ai appris. Les enfants ne voulaient pas suivre les traces de leurs parents, selon ce qu'ils nous avaient expliqué. Mais moi je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez que c'était pour suivre leur Prince. J'ai toujours dis que les Serpentard gravitant autour me Malfoy comme des satellites autour de leur planète-mère n'avaient pas suffisamment de jugeote pour se diriger seul.

En parlant, des louveteaux les voilà qui se pointent. Malfoy et toute sa clique... ouf ! En voilà une chose qui ne changera pas. J'espère qu'elle ne changera pas ! Pas que j'apprécie tout particulièrement de voir mon ennemis préféré –le seul qui me reste en y pensant bien- en compagnie des vautours qui lui tournent autour, mais bon j'y suis habitué. Et j'aime l'habitude. Oui, je suis quelqu'un de très conservateur. J'ai acquis des bases sur lesquelles j'ai fondé tout un petit monde et je n'aime pas voir mon monde s'effondrer sans raison valable.

Maintenant, je n'attends plus qu'une chose, que mon Malfoy adoré commence notre joute verbale quotidienne. J'en ai vraiment besoin là. J'ai besoin de savoir que _ça_ aussi sa ne changera pas.

Il passe devant moi et je me prépare à répliquer à son regard méprisant ou à ses répliques acerbes... Oui. Donc, il passe. Il passe. Il passe... mais, mais, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Où il va là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Pourquoi il est passé sans me regarder, sans m'adresser la parole... comme si je n'existais pas ! Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?

NON ! Non, ne me dites pas que Malfoy a décidé de jeter l'éponge lui aussi et de bouleverser le cours de ma destiné ?

JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS ME LE DIRE ! Scrogneugneu !

Bonbonbon... ne paniquons pas. Il n'a sûrement pas vu que j'étais là. Oui, il ne doit pas avoir remarqué ma présence... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Mais bien sûr qu'il a OBLIGATOIREMENT remarqué ma présence ! Je suis Harry Potter bon sang ! _LE_ Harry Potter !

Son ennemi juré !

Son balafré !

Son bigleux !

Son Potty !

Hey Malfoy ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié ? Youhou ! C'est moi Potter ! Tu sais le Potter qui a honteusement refusé ton amitié ! Celui qui a failli t'étriper plus d'une fois ? Celui qui t'a traité de fils de mangemort plus d'une fois ! Celui qui t'insultait, te faisait chier à longueur de temps, t'envoyait dans les roses quand j'en avais envie... C'est moi ! Harry la-star Potter !

Par Merlin tout puissant...

Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre des choses muables... ouais ! La _muabilité _elle me gonfle ! Elle pouvait toucher à Ron et Hermione, j'acceptais. Aux bonbons de Dumbly, j'acceptais aussi. Au visage de Rogue, j'acceptais. À Parkinson, j'acceptais... MAIS PAS A MALFOY ! PAS LUI ! Malfoy il est à moua ! À MOUA ! C'est le MIIIIEEEEEN !

C'est MON ennemi juré à moi tout seul ! Y'a pas de compromis possible ! Pas de modification ! Pas de choses qui bougent ! Malfoy est MON ennemi ! MON Dragon cracheur de feu ! MON égoïste ! MON emmerdeur de service ! MON connard de blondinet !

Possessif moi ? OUI ! Je suis possessif et jaloux et égoïste et conformiste et soupe au lait mais UNIQUEMENT en ce qui concerne ce qui M'APPARTIENT ! Et Malfoy m'appartient ! OUI il m'appartient ! Je suis celui qui lui est le plus antipathique merde ! Et je compte bien faire en sorte que ça ne change pas. Oh oui. Foi de Potter, Malfoy ne changera pas de gré ou de force !

Fort de ma nouvelle résolution, je me lève de ma table et me dirige d'un pas conquérant vers celle des verts et argents. Tout le monde semble m'avoir remarqué car la table, initialement animée de diverses conversations, devient subitement silencieuse. Parfait. Là, au moins, Malfoy ne pourra pas faire semblant de ne pas m'avoir vu.

Réprimant un sourire victorieux, je fais encore quelques pas et je me poste derrière lui en croisant les bras. Je prends mon air le plus méprisant et je le toise. En fait... je toise son dos. Il a un joli dos d'ailleurs. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Je suis sûr que ce que dissimule sa robe de sorcier doit être encore plus beau.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore moi ? C'est quoi ce délire sur le dos de Malfoy ? Et pourquoi je regarde son dos d'abord ? Normalement, là, il devrait déjà s'être retourné pour me lancé un « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potty ? _» dédaigneux. Mais non, au lieu de ça Môssieur continue de tartiner sa cuisse de poulet de sauce tomate. Non mais est-ce que la sauce tomate c'est plus intéressant que le Survivant ? Dite le-moi si je suis en dessous de la catégorie sauce rouge et autres...

Nan parce que là, c'en est vraiment vexant. Depuis quand Malfoy préfère sa sauce tomate à MOI Harry Potter LE nec plus ultra dans son noumène des chieurs de première classe ?

Ah non ! C'est pas du jeu ! Malfoy t'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'insulter ? Pour m'invectiver ? Pour me rabaisser ? Non, je ne suis pas masochiste. Je suis simplement traditionaliste comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Et des traditions comme _ça_, ça ne s'abandonne pas du jour au lendemain sans au moins avoir eut la délicatesse d'en informer les principaux intéressés !

Je commence sérieusement à en avoir ras le coquillard ! Faut que je me défoule. Passablement vexé et remonté contre la _muabilité_, je saisis Malfoy par le col de sa robe et l'oblige à se tourner vers moi. Tant qu'à faire, autant y aller hein ? Puisque la manière douce n'a pas fonctionné, il ne reste plus que la manière forte. Et soit dit en passant, c'est celle que je préfère avec Malfoy. Je suis quelqu'un de très physique et surtout très tactile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le suis en particulier quand il s'agit de se salopard blond, mais c'est une base. Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne change pas de bases !

Nous voilà enfin face à face petit Serpent merdeux. Alors Malfoy ? Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Tu es OBLIGE de me cracher quelque chose à la figure. Je parle d'une réplique cinglante bien entendu.

Non mais je précise au cas où... Bref ! Je froisse ta jolie et si parfaitement repassée robe de sorcier, je te lance un regard rutilant d'éclairs, je te fais un superbe reniflement emplis de dégoût, je serre le col de ta robe tellement fort que tu es probablement à la limite de l'asphyxie et donc tu ne peux que me dire...

« Oh ! Bonjours Harry. »

QUOUA ! Non mais il plaisante ! Il est entrain de me faire une farce là non ?

J'ai pas du bien comprendre. Me parlerait-il dans une langue qui m'est inconnue ? Un langage codé pour me dire « _t'es qu'un chieux Potter ! _»... Oui. Ça doit être ça... ou bien, en plus de ma myopie j'ai aussi les oreilles qui flanchent. Je ne dois pas avoir très bien entendu. Ça ne peut être QUE ça ! Merlin, faites que ça ne soit QUE ça.

« Harry tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle... »

Je hais Merlin.

« PUTAIN MALFOY ! Mais à quoi tu joues ? je hurle en le secouant comme un prunier. »

Il me lance un regard un peu surpris mais se dégage tout de même de ma poigne avant de me répondre.

« Je ne joue à rien Harry. »

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles _Harry _? »

Ma voix est légèrement montée dans les aigues là non ? Bah, c'est compréhensible.

« À moins que tu aies changé de prénom je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne t'appellerais pas Harry, _Harry_, me répond-t-il en souriant. »

« Mais Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose de tellement horriiiiiible pour que tu me torture psychologiquement comme ça ? Oui, ça doit être ça. C'est encore un de tes coups tordus pour me déstabiliser et me foutre en rogne et m'emmerder hein ? AVOUE ! AVOUE-LE QUE TU FAIS CA JUSTE POUR ME FAIRE CHIER ! »

Là je crois que je lui fais peur. Bah oui... à moins qu' « yeux écarquillé de frayeur » ne soit un dérivé de « j'ai pris la pilule du bonheur » je pense avoir foutu les jetons à mon petit blond.

Bon, bon. Je le reconnais. J'ai quand même un peu exagéré. Déjà qu'on me prenait pour schizo parce que je faisais des rêves bizarres à cause de Voldemort, je crois que là on peut ajouter à la liste de mes tares : halluciné. Quoique... j'ai plus l'air d'un dangereux psychopathe en manque avec la mine que j'affiche.

Okay. Il faut que je me ressaisisse là. Faut que je me calme. Zeeen Potter... On ouvre ses chacras... Bon. Je suis à peut près sûr de pouvoir contrôler ma voix et mes propos.

« Malfoy. Tu te sens bien ? T'es pas malade ? »

Bien. Et si on ajoutait : illuminé doublé d'un attardé mental à ma longue liste noire ? Non, parce que j'ai pas l'impression qu'il me prenne au sérieux, le Malfoy là. Il me regarde d'une drôle de manière, puis secoue la tête et me sourit comme s'il s'adressait à un gosse ou à un décérébré.

« C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question Harry. »

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Et c'est qui le meilleur ? C'est Harry Potter ! Yeah ! Et en plus ça rime... Je vous l'accorde, j'ai du perdre les boules. Mais passons.

« Malfoy ! Tu sais à qui tu parles là en ce moment ? Tu sais QUI est en face de toi ? »

« Moui Harry... je sais. »

« NON ! Non pas _Harry _! Potter ! Je m'appelle POTTER ! »

« Écoutes, tu ne vas pas me faire un caca nerveux juste parce que je t'appelle par ton prénom et parce que j'ai décidé d'être courtois avec toi _Harry_. »

Il me cherche là non ?

« Malfoy arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! je menace d'un air menaçant. »

Okay, cette phrase était nulle. Mais essayez un peu de penser à quelque chose de cohérent quand tout vous paraît complètement surréaliste.

« Mais je suis loin de me moquer de toi Harry. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. D'ailleurs c'est bien que tu sois là, parce que j'avais un truc à te dire. »

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment là... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce qu'il va me dire ne va pas me plaire du tout. Ou alors le sourire qu'il me fait n'est absolument pas celui d'un angelot qu'on a envie de dévorer tout cru parce qu'il est trop craquant.

« Je veux faire la paix Harry. Je te propose une trêve. »

Je le savais. JE. LE. SAVAIS ! Ça ne me plait pas mais alors pas du tout. Je dirais même plus, j'enrage. Je sens d'ailleurs mon visage bouillonner de colère et je dois avoisiner un joli rouge tomate dans le genre _Mode Terminator Potter activated_.

« C'est hors de question ! je hurle presque. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais Malfoy ? Tu es malade c'est ça ! Tu ne peux être que malade pour me proposer une trêve ! À MOI ton ennemi juré POTTER ! »

Il a l'air blessé que je lui hurle en pleine tronche. Houlà. Je sens mon cœur se serrer... Pourquoi ? NON ! Je m'en fous ! Je n'en ai rien à battre. Malfoy est MON petit con prétentieux et j'entend bien faire en sorte que ça ne change pas ! C'est la seule manière pour moi de faire monter l'adrénaline dans mon corps. Plus encore que lorsque je suis en plein match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard.

Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, je plaque furieusement ma main sur son front histoire de voir si ce n'est pas la fièvre qui le fait délirer comme ça. Il arrondis légèrement les yeux et je vois ses joues se colorer d'un étrange rose bonbon. Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il était malade. Faut te faire soigner mon pauvre Malfoy et après tu verras la vie s'écoulera comme avant !

Sans lui laisser le temps de baragouiner d'autres conneries, je saisis fermement la manche de sa robe et commence à le tirer hors de la Grande Salle sous le regard médusés des Poudlardiens et des professeurs. Et au moment où nous nous apprêtons à passer la porte, Malfoy se dégage de ma poigne et me repousse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Pot... Harry ! s'exclame-t-il »

Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas m'échapper Malfoy. Pas question de te laisser t'embourber dans une maladie qui fiche les neurones de ta cervelle en l'air ! Je ne réponds pas et ni une ni deux, je me précipite sur lui, me penche, le chope par la taille et le balance sur une de mes épaules comme je le ferais avec un vulgaire sac de patates.

Je l'entend pousser un petit couinement étranglé par la surprise, mais il ne reste pas bien longtemps passif car je le sens déjà se débattre comme un petit diable. Heureusement pour moi que Malfoy est léger... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était aussi léger d'ailleurs. Remarque en y réfléchissant bien, Malfoy est mince, vraiment mince, alors que moi je suis devenu plus costaud. Ouais. Le Quidditch y étant pour beaucoup.

« Mais lâche-euh moua bordel HARRY ! LÂCHE-EUH MOUA ! Je VEUX descendre ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de filer, tu ne pourras pas Malfoy. Alors laisse-toi faire ! »

Je suis beaucoup plus fort que lui, beaucoup plus grand aussi et il ne peut rien contre moi. Donc, sans m'occuper de ses protestations et de ses poings qui s'abattent durement sur mon dos, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Pommy doit sûrement avoir une potion ou un remède contre le dédoublement de personnalité.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que je m'engage dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, flanqué de mon paquet vivant, je me sens brusquement tirer en arrière. Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser un quelconque cri que je me retrouve allongé sur le sol froid du château avec un truc qui se tortille furieusement sur mon ventre et quelque chose qui me chatouille le visage.

En quelques secondes, je reprend mes esprits et j'ouvre les yeux. Une espèce de tissus se balade gentiment sur mon nez et d'un geste de la main de chasse l'intrus. Je cligne un peu des yeux et j'aperçoit Malfoy à califourchon sur mes abdos qui me lance un regard lourd de reproches. Et je mets encore quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que je fiche par terre écrasé par un blondinet malade.

Malfoy c'est accroché à un rideau du couloir et nous a fait basculer. Je fronce les sourcils et une étincelle de colère illumine un instant mon regard. Je vois les yeux de mon blond s'écarquiller et sans demander son reste il lâche le rideau, se relève avec la souplesse d'un félin pour ensuite s'enfuir.

PAS QUESTION ! NON ! Malfoy je t'interdis de t'enfuir ! Tu es MALADE ! Il faut te faire soigner. D'un bond je suis debout et à sa poursuite. C'est qu'il court vite Crocs Blanc. Mais il ne pourra pas me filer entre les doigts bien longtemps. Je suis peut-être plus lourd mais j'ai de la force dans les jambes. Faudrait pas qu'il croit que se faire courser par des mangemorts et un loup garou en furie n'améliore pas de beaucoup votre capacité à sprinter.

Bon où est-ce qu'il va ? Ah ! Il prend le chemin de la tour d'astronomie. Parfait ! Je connais un raccourci et sans attendre je m'y engage. Peu de temps après je suis en haut de la tour, le vent fouettant délicieusement mon visage et rafraîchissant mon corps en sueur. J'entend des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers et illico je me colle au mur de manière à ce que lorsqu'il arrive il ne me voit pas.

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvre et j'ai juste le temps de lever mes bras pour éviter de me la recevoir en pleine poire. Je vois Malfoy se diriger vers le petit muret d'en face et s'y pencher pour reprendre son souffle. Ce n'est que lorsque je ferme la porte d'un sort qu'il réalise ma présence et qu'il se retourne une expression de pure frayeur se peignant sur son visage.

« H... Harry mais que... »

« Malfoy ! Tu n'espérais quand même pas m'échapper aussi facilement dis-moi ? je demande alors que j'avance. »

Il recule mais il est très vite acculé par le muret. Tant mieux ! J'ai l'impression d'être un chat en quête de nourriture et je dois avouer que Malfoy fait une souris très appétissante. Je m'en lècherais presque les babines.

« Putain mais t'es pas bien Harry ! »

« Je me porte comme un charme Malfoy ! C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me demander une trêve ? »

« M'enfin c'est pas bientôt fini oui ! Je te demande une trêve parce que j'en ai marre de m'énerver contre toi ! Parce que j'en ai marre de nos rixes quotidiennes. J'ai envie d'un peu de paix Harry ! Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? »

Je ne suis plus qu'à un mètre de lui et en un pas je suis accroché à ses épaules, mon regard plongé dans le sien.

« OUI ! OUI c'est dur de comprendre ! Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de me disputer avec toi Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas envie que ça change entre nous ! C'est la seule chose qui me maintienne encore en vie ! La seule chose qui me pousse à me lever tous les jours ! »

Il me fixe d'une étrange manière, puis penche la tête sur le côté dans une expression des plus perplexes.

« Tu es cinglé Harry. Complètement cinglé. A moins que tu ne souffres encore du complexe du super héros mégalomane. »

« Peut-être, mais tu es la seule personne qui me fasse me sentir vivant. Quand je vois cette lueur de défit dans ton regard je me sens vivre tu comprends. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ça ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui raconter tout ça moi ? Et pourquoi ma voix a perdu de sa verve au fil de mon discours ? Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Si je n'étais pas au courant du sujet de la conversation j'aurais juré être entrain de faire une déclaration d'amour à Malfoy. Totalement stupide. Reprend-toi Harry !

Malfoy a perdu la boule. Il faut que je trouves un moyen de le faire revenir à la raison. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre. S'il m'ignorait je n'y survivrais pas. Ce mec m'obsède depuis tellement longtemps que ne plus pouvoir me battre avec lui rien que pour sentir son corps sous mes doigts me mènerait droit à l'asile. Quoi qu'avec cette foutue trêve j'ai déjà un pied dedans.

« Malfoy j'ai besoin de me battre contre toi ! »

J'ai presque l'air d'un désespéré, mais en y repensant à deux fois, je suis désespéré. Parfaitement incapable de me défaire de ce lien que j'ai créé avec ce connard de Serpentard. En parlant de lui, il me regarde avec tendresse et me fait un sourire renversant. C'est à peine si je peux exhaler un soupir.

« Tu as peur Harry ou bien alors... »

« JE n'ai PAS peur ! j'objecte avec véhémence. »

Non ce n'est pas un mensonge. Ce n'est qu'une demi-vérité. En fait je meurs de trouille. Oui, je meurs de trouille de le voir me tourner le dos. Je ne le supporterais pas. Mais il ne prête aucune attention à ma réplique car il poursuit.

« Ou bien alors tu m'aimes, finit-il dans un souffle. »

« GUERK ! »

Je sais. Je sais. Ça ne ressemble à rien et ça ne veut rien dire, mais pendant une seconde je ne savais plus comment dire « quoi » correctement.

« Oh oui Harry tu m'aimes. »

« NON ! NON je ne t'aime pas Malfoy ! Je... je... »

Son sourire s'élargit et je sens mes jambes défaillir. Mon estomac se contracte douloureusement et j'ai la sensation que mon cœur cherche à faire un cent mètre haie. J'ai la tête qui tourne et ma respiration s'accélère. C'est normal tout ça ? Pourquoi mon corps réagit comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

« Je t'interdit de prétendre une telle chose ! »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu aurais accepté une trêve _Harry_... »

« JE TE HAIS ! »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'aurais pas une peur bleue de me perdre _Harry_... »

« Je te hais Malfoy ! Je te honnis ! Je t'exècre ! »

« Si ce n'étais pas le cas, tu ne serais pas entrain de me supplier de ne pas t'abandonner _Harry_... »

« Je te déteste, de tout mon cœur Malfoy. De toute mon âme. De tout mon être. »

« Hum... oui. C'est justement pour cette raison que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi _Harry_... »

Bon sang mais il est sourd ou quoi ? Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas d'avoir parlé en espagnol ! Si ?

Pourquoi ne m'écoute-t-il pas ? Pourquoi sourit-il comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai l'horripilante impression que tout mon être se rebelle ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai _envie_ de lui ?

Non ! NON ! Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau. Malfoy n'est capable que d'éprouver de la haine envers moi. C'est le seul sentiment qu'il soit capable de me donner. Et je ne veux pas perdre _ça_. Je ne peux pas me permettre de renoncer à la seule chose qu'il consent à m'offrir. Ce petit bout de lui qui hante mon esprit. Qui fait battre mon cœur comme jamais auparavant. Qui fasse bouillir mon sang. Qui fasse trembler mon être.

Et je vais le lui prouver. Je vais faire en sorte que sa haine se décuple envers moi. Je vais tant l'horrifier qu'il n'aura d'autre choix que de m'appartenir encore et encore... jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Malfoy est hétéro non ? À votre avis quelle réaction va-t-il avoir si je l'embrasse ? Si son pire ennemi l'embrasse passionnément ? Si un _garçon_ lui ravi ses lèvres si roses et si parfaitement dessinées ? Nous allons le savoir tout de suite...

Dis donc vous ? C'est quoi ces cris de joies ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout à coup de sourire comme des niaiseux ? Ah ! Okay. Vous êtes tout aussi content que moi de voir que Malfoy va me re-détester et qu'il va oublier sa foutue trêve. Dans ce cas je ne peux que vous approuver. Je suis tout avec vous.

Héhéhé Malfoy... Tu ne m'appelleras plus _Harry_ très longtemps...

Sans plus attendre, mes mains s'agrippent davantage à ses épaules et d'un mouvement brusque je l'attire contre moi. Il pousse un petit cri qui meure étouffé sous mes lèvres. Je le sens se raidir et se tendre tout contre moi. C'est paaaarfait ! Allez encore un peu et il va m'éjecter violemment avant de me frapper, comme au bon vieux temps.

Hein ?

Mais que ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce corniaud ? Au lieu de me taper dessus il se presse contre moi. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et resserre notre étreinte. Je sens ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes. Il me répond ! Ce salop me répond ! Qu'est-ce que je fais m... Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! Il a des lèvres terriblement douces.

Merlin je ne sens plus mon corps. Mon souffle ralentit et je suis comme hypnotisé. Alors sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, je happe sa bouche dans un fulgurant baiser.

Je l'entend gémir et mue d'un sentiment de possessivité extrême, j'encercle sa taille et le serre avec force contre moi. Je sens quelque chose d'humide caresser ma lèvre inférieure et je geint en laissant libre accès à ce morceau de chair rose qui loin de se faire prier accepte l'invite et s'engouffre en moi. Je suis entrain de flirter avec mon ennemi. Je flirt avec Draco je suis un petit connard condescendant Malfoy et j'aime ça. Je sens sa langue voyager dans ma bouche et titiller la mienne. Elles se caressent, s'enlacent, se déchaînent cherchant toujours plus de contact, plus de plaisir... Malfoy gémit encore. Que j'aime l'entendre gémir. Oh, j'aime ça. Mmmm... c'est bon. Oh oui, que c'est bon.

NON ! Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas bon ! Ce n'est pas bon du tout !

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et d'un geste brusque, trop brusque, je le repousse violemment. Mon Serpentard recule en poussant un petit cri de surprise et tout à coup c'est le choc !

C'est comme si le temps s'était ralenti et je vois Malfoy basculer en arrière et tomber lourdement sur le sol. Et alors que sa tête heurte durement la pierre j'entend un petit bruit mouillé comme si quelque chose de gluant vient d'éclater. Effaré par mon geste et par ma propre bêtise, je me précipite sur lui et le prend dans mes bras.

« Malfoy ! Malfoy ! MALFOY ! Bordel me fait pas ce coup-là ! MALFOY ! je hurle en le secouant. »

Mais il ne me répond pas. Il est inconscient. Paniqué je passe alors un bras sous son dos pour le porter et c'est là que je sens quelque chose de chaud imbiber le tissu de sa robe de sorcier et s'écouler lentement. Écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, je retire ma main et la porte à mes yeux.

Rouge. Rouge. Ma main est rouge. Elle suinte d'un liquide rouge et chaud ! Du sang... c'est du sang qui coule sur ma main. C'est alors que je réalise toute la mesure de mon geste. J'ai tué Draco. Merlin tout puissant, je viens de tuer Draco. MON Draco !

Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je... je... Non ! Une vague de terreur m'envahis soudain et mon souffle s'accélère. Je prend le visage de mon blondinet entre mes mains et je le regarde.

« Draco ! Draco ! Dray ! S'il te plaît ouvre les yeux. Ouvre les yeux. Dis-moi que tu es encore en vie. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas mort. Non ! Je ne le supporterais pas. JE ne VEUX pas te perdre, tu m'entends sale petit connard ! »

Mais rien ne se passe. Draco est toujours résolument inconscient. Terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre, je le prend dans mes bras et je cours jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il est absolument hors de question que je perde quelqu'un d'autre. Je refuse ! Draco est à moi ! Il m'appartient ! Et il n'a pas le droit de mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Je tiens trop à lui pour ça.

« Tu m'entends Draco ! je lance alors que je continue de courir dans les couloirs. Tu ne me quitteras pas ! Jamais ! Je t'aime petit con ! Je t'aime tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ressentir ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de bouleverser ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme et ensuite de filer comme un voleur ! Reste avec moi ! »

Et c'est sur ces mots que je déboule comme un camion-citerne mode tornade hyper stressée dans l'infirmerie.

« MADAME POMFRESH ! MADAME POMFRESH ! POMMYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Je pose Draco sur le lit le plus proche et alors que je m'apprête à m'égosiller encore une fois, je vois une boule de tissus blancs accourir vers moi.

« Mon dieu Monsieur Potter ! Pourquoi hurlez-vous donc ainsi ? »

« C'est Draco madame ! Il est... il est... du sang ! Il y a du sang ! je réponds essoufflé et incapable de trouver mes mots. »

Au mot « sang » l'infirmière arrondis les yeux avant de les froncer puis de se jeter sur Draco. De suite, elle le dévêtit d'un coup de baguette –en laissant tout de même en place le boxer- et se met à inspecter son corps. Bientôt, elle voit avec horreur une tache rouge se former sous le corps de mon Serpentard et le retourne. Je la vois se figer, son regard arborant la plus parfaite lueur d'incompréhension. Alors ses gestes ralentissent, et elle lance un sort de nettoyage.

Tout le sang disparaît pour ne laisser qu'un dos entièrement lisse et pâle et sans imperfection aucune. Il n'y a rien. Que dalle. Pas de plaie purulente. Pas de trou béant dans l'impeccable corps de Draco. Des clopinettes ! Que du blanc. Que du satiné. Que du doux. Que du beau.

Soulagé, je m'effondre sur le lit voisin essuyant discrètement les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de mes yeux. Merlin mon Draco n'a rien. Merci mon dieu ! Merci. Il est intact. Pas de sang...

Attendez une minute ? Pas de sang. C'était quoi alors le liquide rouge qui transpirait de ses vêtements ? Fronçant les sourcils je me lève et rejoint Pommy qui vient de mettre Draco sous des draps propres. Elle nettoie ensuite les habits de mon blondinet avant de les plier et de soigneusement les poser sur la table de chevet. Je la vois mettre quelque chose dans sa poche, puis elle fait apparaître un pichet d'eau et un verre vide avant de retourner vers moi, les poings sur les hanches.

À son regard je sens qu'elle va me demander des explications. Mais d'abord j'ai une question à poser.

« Madame Pomfresh... comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va bien rassurez-vous Monsieur Potter. Il a juste perdu connaissance et au vu de la bosse qui a à l'arrière du crâne, j'en conclus que c'est parce qu'il s'est cogné n'est-ce pas ? »

Son ton est accusateur et je ne me fais aucune illusion sur ce qu'elle pense.

« Non, nous ne nous sommes pas battu si c'est ce que vous croyez. C'est juste que... et bien... »

« Et bien quoi ? J'attend des explications _Harry _! Monsieur Malfoy ne peut pas s'être fait cette bosse tout seul sinon je doute que ce soit vous qui l'auriez porté jusqu'ici. »

Elle a raison mais comment je vais lui expliquer que c'est parce que j'ai embrassé Malfoy... Bon. Y'a pas d'autre solution, je me lance et après peut-être qu'elle me dira ce qu'était ce foutu liquide rouge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai devant moi une Pommy complètement déroutée, les joues colorées d'un joli rouge carmin et le regard vacillant. Elle a l'air choquée...

« Madame Pomfresh euh... ça va ? »

Elle semble reprendre ses esprits puis me fait un sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire et je sens que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la savoir.

« Alors tu pensais qu'il était mort et tu lui as avoué ta flamme, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblotante. Oh Harry... c'est la plus belle histoire d'amour que j'ai entendu. »

Elle a l'air tout à coup moins agressive que tout à l'heure et s'y j'en juge par les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues, elle est même émue. J'aurais peut-être du m'arrêter à « _je l'ai poussé et il est tombé _» au lieu de continuer sur « _je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je l'aime tellement _».

Pommy me fait un sourire compatissant et avant de sortir de la pièce me lance un : « Au fait Harry, si tu y réfléchis bien tu t'es fait peur inutilement, puisqu'il n'y avait rien de pointu sur le sol quand Draco est tombé mon cher enfant. Il n'a donc en toute logique pas pu se blesser. »

« Hein ? »

« Ce n'était pas du sang mais de la sauce tomate liquide Harry. Draco en avait dans ses poches et la chute a fait éclater les sachets. Ton petit ami devrait reprendre ses esprits dans peu de temps.»

Et là je tombe des nues ! De la sauce tomate ? De la sauce tomate ! DE LA SAUCE TOMATE ! Alors ce putain de connard de Malfoy que j'aime m'a fait croire que c'était du sang alors que ce n'était que de la putain de sauce tomate liquide de merde ? Il va m'entendre celui-là ! Ouh oui ! Il va m'entendre ! On ne fiche pas la frousse à Harry Potter sans conséquences. Et des conséquences il va y en avoir foi de Potter !

Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Comment ça « _pas de sa faute _» ? Comment ça « _pas assez futé pour ne pas savoir faire la différence entre de la sauce tomate et du sang _» ? Non mais je vous ai causé moi ? Bon, bon ! Okay ! Je me rend ! Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux-là. J'avoue que ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me traiter d'abrutit pour la sauce tomate.

Non mais, j'aurais aimé vous y voir vous ! Votre amour tombe dans les vapes et vous sentez quelque chose de chaud et rouge s'écouler de son corps. J'ai paniqué, oui. Et sur le moment il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que Draco pouvait se trimbaler avec des sachets de sauce tomates dans les poches. Et puis c'était de la sauce tomate LIQUIDE donc TRES ressemblante ! J'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

Et voici là preuve par neuf que je ne suis pas stupide non mais !

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois. »

Je sursaute et mon regard se pose immédiatement sur le lit qui me fait face. Ou plutôt sur le corps qui y est. J'ai dû parler à voix haute, puisque Draco est réveillé et qu'il me fait un petit sourire trop chou. Je le vois grimacer un peu puis porter une main à son crâne.

« Ce n'est rien, dis-je doucement, tu vas juste avoir une belle bosse pendant un moment c'est tout. »

Ben ouais quoi. Je me sens honteux. Je l'ai quand même repoussé alors qu'il me donnait le baiser le plus « WOW » de toute ma vie et il s'est fait mal à cause de moi. Donc pas vraiment de quoi se sentir fier, ni même en colère d'ailleurs.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Hum... moui et t'a plutôt intérêt. À cause de toi je vais être défiguré ! Comment je fais pour draguer moi si j'ai une tête de primate ? »

Attend il a dit quoi là ? Il a bien dit « Draguer » ? NON MAIS OH ! C'est quoi ce charabia à deux mornilles. Qui lui a donné la permission de draguer sans mon accord ? Et puis pour qui il se prend _lui_ pour vouloir aller draguer quelqu'un d'autre que _moi _? D'ailleurs d'où est-ce qu'il a sortit que j'allais le laisser draguer quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Il a pas vu qu'il y avait marqué « Propriété privée d'Harry Potter » sur son front et que sur le mien y'a en grosses lettres majuscules clignotantes « C'EST MOUA HARRY POTTER ALORS ON TOUCHE PAS ! » ?

Je vais le lui faire comprendre tout de suite alors. Ouais et je connais un moyen infaillible. Je m'assied sur son lit et lui sort mon sourire ravageur agréé et breveté _Harry Seduce_. Il a l'air abasourdi et je vois ses pommettes prendre une adorable tinte rosée. Je lui fait de l'effet à mon petit Dragon. Et ce n'est pas fini, héhé. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Si je me rappelle bien il est à moitié nu sous les draps non ?

Je relève donc le bout de tissus gênant et je me met à cheval sur lui. Mes mains s'attaquent directement à ses flancs et je le sens frémir sous mes doigts. Mmmm... merveilleuse sensation que celle-ci. Je remonte un peu jusqu'à son torse en évitant soigneusement ses tétons dressés sans pour autant m'empêcher de les frôler sadiquement et je passe sur ses épaules pour retracer la perfection de ses bras avant d'arriver jusqu'à ses mains. Je les saisis et les plaque aussitôt sur mes fesses. Je le sens tressaillir et ses doigts se contractent automatiquement sur mon cul, me faisant pousser un coup de rein involontaire.

Oh que j'aime ça. Alors que mes mains reprennent leur exploration, je me penche jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres et lui murmure d'un ton plus que suave :

« Hors de question de te laisser fureter sur le cul d'un autre Dray... Tu es à moi. »

Et là, je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes et je l'entend soupirer d'aise. Ma langue trouve la sienne et commence un tango endiablé. Le baiser s'approfondit, se fait plus pressant et alors que je caresse du bout des ongles son ventre plat je sens mes hormones suivre la cadence et commencer à danser la Lambada. Mmmm... J'ai le rythme dans la peau.

Quand est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy exactement ? Je n'en sais rien... Je m'étais toujours dit que l'obsession que je nourrissais envers lui était un peu étrange mais je mettais ça sur le compte de notre haine réciproque. Tout ce temps passé à l'observer, le suivre, l'épier... je trouvais ça parfaitement normal. Seulement je ne pensais que c'était parce que je nourrissais un autre genre de sentiment pour lui. Tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis un moment maintenant je considérais Draco comme un du. Ouais. Je le considérais comme mien. Pour moi il était le seul à pouvoir me faire vivre et j'étais le seul à qui il s'adressait sans aucune pointe de lassitude dans la voix. Je crois que j'ai fini par acquérir la certitude que Draco et moi ne sommes rien l'un sans l'autre. Que ce soit dans la haine ou dans l'amour.

Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Si je dois me compléter à Draco dans l'amour plutôt que dans la haine je suis preneur. Parce que les baisers passionnés, les caresses, les soupirs, gémissements et autres... C'est définitivement mieux que les coups de poings en pleine gueule. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Et je m'accorde à dire que cette montée d'adrénaline là est encore meilleure que celle provoquée par la colère. Le désir y'a rien de mieux pour chauffer votre sang et le faire cavaler dans vos veines.

À bout de souffle, je rompt le baiser et plante mon regard dans celui mon Dragon. Ses pupilles sont dilatées et la couleur de ses yeux semble être celle du mercure en fusion. C'est magnifique. Magnétique... envoûtant. Il me sourit et passe une main sur mes joues.

« J'ai très bien saisi le message Harry, me dit-il alors que ses doigts effleurent mes lèvres. »

« Bien. Mais autant préciser que je suis extrêmement possessif et que je ne partage pas ! »

« Humhum, soupire-t-il ravi. »

« Et aussi, j'ajoute qu'à partir de maintenant tu m'es exclusivement réservé. Tu es ma propriété privée et si jamais j'en chope un seul qui te fais de l'œil j'le tarabiscote presto à la sauce Potter ! »

Draco éclate de rire mais il se tait rapidement en grimaçant de douleur. Je crois que sa bosse lui fait toujours mal. Alors je me penche sur lui, colle mon front contre le sien et susurre :

« Tout ça pour dire que je te hais tellement que j'ai fini par follement tomber amoureux de toi... »

Je l'entendrais presque sourire et il répond :

« Je t'aime aussi Potter. »

Il rit doucement. Je crois que ça lui avait manqué de m'appeler par mon nom... Le problème c'est que j'ai fini par m'y habitué à ses « _Harry _» et je crois bien avoir un moyen de le lui faire répéter encore et encore dans ce que je veux être des gémissements, des halètements et des cris...

J'ondule un peu mes hanches et quand la réaction que j'attend se fait sentir, je surélève mon bassin et baisse mon regard sur son boxer. Alors je souris et dit :

« J'ai cru voir un 'roh minet ! »

Il pouffe et me répond :

« Mais oui, mais oui, tu as bien vu un 'roh minet. »

Et alors que j'éclate de rire, il me tire sous les draps d'un geste impatient.

« Awww... »

Y'a des jours comme ça où tout autour de vous se chamboule. Vous perdez complètement le Nord, le Sud, l'Est et vous vous retrouvez sans trop savoir ni comment ni pourquoi à l'Ouest. Je me suis souvent dit que certaines choses étaient _immuables_. Oui, vous savez, des choses... un peu comme des bases. Ces premières pierres qui sont posées pour retenir tout l'édifice que deviendra votre vie.

Ben ouais, ces _choses-là_.

Et aujourd'hui je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en ai fait les frais. Et vous savez quoi ? La _muabilité_ j'adore ! Qui a dit que le changement n'était pas profitable hein ? Changer les anciennes habitudes contres de nouvelles encore meilleures...

Au fait ça me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas demandé à Draco pourquoi il se balade avec des sachets de sauce tomate plein les poches. Bah j'aurais le temps. Pour l'instant j'ai une certaine _muabilité_ à dévorer... meow !

_**Épilogue:**_

Alors que nos deux tourtereaux s'évertuaient à essayer les ressorts de tous les lits de l'infirmerie on pouvait apercevoir dans un bureau tout de blanc peint, une certaine infirmière littéralement écroulée de rire sur son bureau. Elle tenait dans la main un petit morceau de parchemins blanc et si l'on s'approchait un peu on pourrait lire :

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE DE DRACO MALFOY :

**Renseignement utile des deux belettes :** Harry aime sa petite vie, son traintrain quotidien, son « maitro-bouleau-dodo ». Il a une sainte horreur du changement.

**PLAN GENERAL **: Faire le ménage dans la vie d'Harry. Troquer l'ancienne décoration contre la nouvelle avec moi en prime héhéhé.

**Plan A** : Se joindre à l'Ordre pendant la guerre histoire de bien commencer.

**Plan B** : Granger et Weasley qui se mettent ensemble soi-disant _uniquement_ pour que le plan fonctionne. Mouais...

**Plan C** : Echanger les bonbons aux citrons de Dumbledore contre des bonbons à l'orange.

**Plan D** : Lancé un discret _Rictusempra_ à Rogue pour que ses lèvres soient étirées dans un monumentale sourire joyeux. _Note à moi-même : SURTOUT éviter de pisser de rire devant la tronche de Rogue. _

**Plan E** : Faire comprendre à Potty chéri que je suis célibataire et sans attache. Parce que manifestement, Môssieur est trop myope pour se rendre compte que Pansy ne me court plus après car elle sort depuis bientôt six mois avec son collègue de dortoir Dean Thomas.

**Plan F** : Surprendre Potty. Faire des trucs complètement inattendus. C'est donc adieu _masque_ _méprisant_ et bonjour _sourire_ _d'ange_. C'est donc adieu _Potter_ _dédaigneux_ et bonjour _Harry_ _enjôleur_. C'est donc adieu _ancienne rivalité_ et bonjour _trêve définitive_. C'est donc adieux _coups de poing vicieux_ et bonjour _baisers enflammés et accessoirement caresses vicieuses héhéhé_. En clair, faire tout le contraire de ce que je fais d'habitude. Tout le contraire de ce à quoi Môssieur est habitué.

**Plan G **: Si tout marche comme prévu, faire en sorte d'être compris dans les nouvelles traditions de Potty chéri. _Note à moi-même : Ne jamais l'appeler comme ça en public, sinon adieu fierté. _

**PS **: Ne pas oublier les sachets d'hémoglobines pour le Baron Sanglant et ne SURTOUT PAS confondre avec la nouvelle invention des jumeaux Weasley pour Halloween._ Note à moi-même : Ne pas rester dans le coin une fois les sachets de sauce tomate liquide remis à Peeves._

**THE ENDEUH ! n.n...**

Bon, c'était long comme d'habitude. Pourtant je vous jure que j'avais essayé de faire court, mais manifestement les OS courts et moi c'est pas encore tout à fait le grand amour... mdr !

J'espère au moins que ça vous a plu et que ça vous à fait sourire et peut-être, si j'ose le croire, rire n.n...

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ? n.n...

Merci de me lire. Kissouxxxx et RDV à mon prochain OS n.n...

HK.


End file.
